Sweet Revenge
by Deskny
Summary: -Il pleut, il fait froid, il fait noir…Papa, maman, où êtes-vous ? Qui parle ? Un jeune homme, autrefois semblable à tous les autres, à qui on a tout pris. Son but dans la vie ? Se venger, puis mourir. Qu'espère-t-il ? Conserver la force pour tenir debout. Pourquoi ? Pour tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite ce jour-là. Y arrivera-t-il ? Seul le temps en .


**Titre :** Sweet Revenge

 **Résumé :** «-Il pleut, il fait froid, il fait noir…Papa, maman, où êtes-vous ? » Qui parle ? Un jeune homme, autrefois semblable à tous les autres, à qui on a tout pris. Son but dans la vie ? Se venger, puis mourir. Qu'espère-t-il ? Conserver la force pour tenir debout. Pourquoi ? Pour tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite ce jour-là. Y arrivera-t-il ? Seul le temps en décidera… .

* * *

 **Pairing :** NaruSasu prochainement. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura d'autres couples, mais même si c'est le cas, la fic est centrée sur le couple principal.

 **POV :** Alternance entre Gaara et Naruto. J'ai choisi de centrer l'histoire sur ce dernier, et j'ai opté pour une technique que j'avais vue sur une fanfiction : Utiliser la première personne quand il s'agit de lui, et le point de vue extérieur pour le reste.

Je me suis inspirée du roman «Le dernier Jour d'un condamné» de Victor Hugo pour la façon d'écrire(enfin, pas totalement) et pour le résumé.

* * *

Prologue :

L'horloge venait de sonner six heures, et Gaara se leva de la chaise où il gisait depuis des heures pour aller se préparer.

Las, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, retirant ses mèches rousses de sa vue en pensant à ce qui s'était passé pour eux, à ce qui s'est acharné sur eux en une année, et dont l'effet a duré plus de cinq ans.

L'appartement était vide, à peine quelques stridulations de criquets s'élevaient çà et là, étouffés par les hurlements plaintifs des chats et chiens errants. Gaara en avait compté vingt-deux cette nuit-là, une autre nuit qu'il passait éveillé.

Depuis ce jour, Naruto avait changé. Loin le jeune homme respirant le bonheur et la gaieté, loin les yeux céruléens pétillants de malice, loin les sourires qui contaminant son entourage. Tout cela était révolu, dépassé. C'était comme si...comme s'il était mort et qu'une autre personne avait pris possession de son corps. Une personne lugubre, froide et impassible.

Ses iris, auparavant si brillants et expressifs, n'étaient plus que deux trous vides d'un bleu distant et repoussant. Le hâlé éclatant de son visage avait laissé place à une pâleur anormale, presque maladive. Même ses cheveux, autrefois-car il semblait à Gaara que ça faisait des années plutôt que des mois- d'un doré hypnotisant, avaient perdu leur éclat et s'étaient entassés en une masse sale et cuivrée.

Somme toute, son meilleur ami n'était plus le même, et cela l'inquiétait. Or, toutes les fois où il essayait d'en parler, celui-ci tergiversait et éludait ses questions l'une après l'autre, tentant de lui faire croire en souriant que tout allait bien.

Toutefois, le roux n'était pas dupe, mais il s'avait qu'insister ne mènerait à rien. Naruto était bien plus têtu que lui, hélas. Depuis des années, c'était le blond qui gagnait, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait mis les bras et les jambes pour devenir l'ami de Gaara. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Tout ça pour dire que le suicide de son père l'avait touché à un degré inimaginable, et que les dégâts que ce drame avait causé étaient désastreux, aussi bien sur le plan physique que moral.

Trois mois. Naruto avait passé trois mois dans un hôpital psychiatrique, les docteurs ayant estimé que son état était bien trop grave pour le laisser dehors pendant le traitement. Accumulant crises sur crises, Naruto fut obligé de se rendre à l'étranger pour se faire soigner dans un hôpital plus expérimenté, et Gaara avait tenu à l'accompagner, la mère du blond ne le pouvant.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'était pas sortie indemne du décès de son mari. Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre de l'ancienne femme pleine de vie qu'elle était auparavant. Souvent, le roux l'entendait parler, rire ou pleurer toute seule, mais il préférait ne pas en faire part au blond pour ne pas le détruire davantage.

Sept heures venait de sonner, et il décida d'aller s'habiller avant de réveiller celui-ci.

* * *

Je suis calme maintenant, tout était fini. Ils sont morts, je suis seul à présent.

Je suis déjà réveillé, mais je ne veux pas me lever. En fait, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, car je revoyais, à chaque fois que je le faisais, le drame.

Je me revoyais, entrant dans le bureau de mon père, un dessin caché derrière moi, que j'avais fait spécialement pour lui. Tout sourire, je m'étais faufilé sans bruit dans son bureau… et je vis ce qu'aucun enfant ne désirerait voir.

Depuis, et chaque nuit, je revivais cet épisode, et en ressortais dévasté. Ça nous avait détruits, ma mère et moi, mais je m'efforçais à ne pas le lui montrer pour qu'elle ne souffre pas davantage…

« Naruto, c'est l'heure. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à me réveiller, ayant sur moi l'effet d'une douche froide. Aussitôt, je reportais mon regard sur la personne qui s'était incrustée dans ma chambre, et qui s'avérait être mon meilleur ami. Dans son regard, je vis que je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper, et je devais me préparer, car aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée. J'étais condamné.

Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq ans que j'avais fui ce misérable pays, cinq ans que j'essayais de me reconstruire une vie, vainement.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais récupérer, de force, tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. J'allais revoir tous ces hypocrites qui avaient conduit ma famille à sa perte, les salauds qui avaient tué mon père, détruit ma mère et ravager ma vie…

Ils allaient payer, foi d'un Uzumaki.

 _Mais au prix de quels sacrifices ?_


End file.
